


【率宽】如何连离别也深爱呢我只是爱着你

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 忍冬后续
Relationships: Solkwan, 率宽
Kudos: 7





	【率宽】如何连离别也深爱呢我只是爱着你

一月的冬天会是什么样子呢？

大约是路上行人匆匆地裹紧了羽绒服，呼吸都会在空气中凝成水雾，再被吹来的风打着旋地撞散。大约是橙色的保暖内衣外面再套上粗针织的白毛衣，感到寒冷的时候，就缩缩手躲到宽宽大大的袖子里面。

大约是爱人临出门前给他拉上严严实实的羽绒服拉链，再围一条紧紧的围巾，敲着他的额头说不许因为臭美穿的那么少。

但这不是夫胜宽在东南亚小岛上的一月。

离开已经整整一年。

换了住的地方，搬走了所有的行李，除了一张朋友抓拍下来的合照以外，所有有关那个人的回忆都被关进了储藏室。

合照上他抓着崔韩率的卫衣下摆作势要掀，闹着要看腹肌，崔韩率一边躲一边笑得灿烂，把他作怪的手包进温暖的手掌。

这座城市怎么变得那么小，小到哪里都有和他一起的记忆。

便利店里分吃的一个金枪鱼三角饭团，吃完炸鸡后一定要买一个的香草冰淇淋，弘大街头一起听过的live house，商店里五颜六色的看起来就热烈又温暖的毛线帽，被哥哥撺掇着一起去吃的中餐结果两个人辣到鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，一边抽纸一边嘲笑对方变成花猫。

搬走后的一个月，夫胜宽觉得自己没有家了。

没有崔韩率的房间，哪里算家呢。

新搬去的地方空空荡荡的，连行李都没心思打开，纸箱也还堆在客厅，下班回家得要自己按开灯的开关，没有人喊上一句我回来了，也没有人问上一句晚饭吃点什么。

可是济州岛也回不去了。就算回到济州岛，也还是有两个人一起去买过鲷鱼烧的市场，崔韩率吃的脏脏的嘴角，有一起光着脚踩过的石子路，夫胜宽喊着不要走了啦打的退堂鼓，有一起踏过海浪的海边，有崔韩率鲜少的撒着娇地，左一句妈妈好右一句妈妈好地央着左女士做的酱蟹和泡菜。

怎么这个世界都变得那么小了，小到走到哪里都会想起崔韩率。

于是收拾行囊，连合照都丢下，按照胜澈哥发来的链接，报名了去东南亚无名小岛的义工活动，匆匆忙忙就逃离这个小小的城市。

小岛上新家的日子过得很快，也很慢。

日出而作，日落而息。

连衣服也不用带几件，热带小岛一年四季温暖潮湿，抱着在陌生的国度反正也没人认识自己的想法，夫胜宽就买了几件极具当地特色的衬衫短裤凑合着过。

小岛上不产咖啡，交通闭塞没那么好买豆子，痴迷的美式也没再喝过，换成了当地的红茶，最初还是会想念以前嘴里常有的酸苦的味道，时间久了也就习惯了红茶的醇厚。

当地人只觉得这是个踏实做事但寡言的beta男孩，有着左女士和崔韩率的悉心照料都没养壮实的纤细手臂和小腿。不用照顾海龟或者小孩子的时候常常见他坐在灯塔边的围墙上望着海岸发呆，一坐就是一个下午。偶尔闲聊也会发现他其实讲话很有趣，只是消瘦的脸颊上的笑容总是淡淡的，好像快乐被骤然收紧。

后来遇见了尹净汉，许是来自同一个国家的亲切感，许是尹净汉独特的魅力，夫胜宽头上笼罩的阴云才终于散去了一些。

虽然夫胜宽磕磕绊绊的英文也能和当地人进行日常的沟通，但还是敌不过来自同一个国度的语言的亲切感。

小岛教堂后围的花园里第一次遇到尹净汉，一头金发在那个下午的阳光里被照耀的格外耀眼，正如他的外貌一样。尹净汉说，胜宽呐，等天黑了，哥哥带你去看兔子。

那个哥好沉迷去教堂后身的花园看兔子，早上晚上都要喊一句胜宽啊去看兔子吗。夫胜宽一边想着谁要看兔子啊一边还是跟着尹净汉去了花园。

夜幕下居然真的有兔子，不管是早起还是晚睡，总之趁着天黑，还真的能看到兔子群一跳一跳的，还真像之前那个被尹净汉在厨房捉到聊了整晚的夜晚说的那样。

后来的日子里夫胜宽觉得日子比之前过的快得多也快乐得多。

共事的同事也觉得自从又来了一个来自韩国的alpha之后，夫胜宽开朗了许多，脸上的笑容也多了不少，甚至觉得这两位有望结合，促成一段美好的姻缘。

“胜宽呐...“ 尹净汉一边整理着清洗海龟壳的用具一边问，”伤口真的没事吗？哥要不给你拿纱布包一下吧。“

这些收容站的海龟其实性情并没那么好，在自然界中是受了不少伤的，无论是对人还是对同类都没那么好的耐心。收容站的工作人员被海龟的爪子割伤也是常事，夫胜宽最开始在这工作的时候也不是没吃过苦头。

夫胜宽就是在抱起那只老海龟的时候被前爪划伤的。

按理来说夫胜宽在这小岛上的收容站做义工也有段时间了，早就脱离最初那阵手上带伤的日子。

“为什么心不在焉的。“ 日暮落下，夫胜宽望着尹净汉身手矫健的爬上椰子树，再被指挥着捡起他敲掉的椰子，听见尹净汉在身后问。

尹净汉从树上跳下来，在古堡后边寻摸了一块零碎的岩石块，三两下把椰子砸出个口，递给夫胜宽，“自从我把那些信拿给你，你就总是发呆。”

“虽然以前你也总一个人跑去海边发呆，“

自然地从夫胜宽手里接过椰子喝了口椰青，“别以为我不知道，“

“寻不到你的时候我四处找过，傍晚的时候你爱往灯塔那边跑，“

“怎么，海的对面有爱人吗？“

”挺甜的，“ 夫胜宽顾左右而言他，”这个季节椰子好吃的，再摘几个回去晚上炖个鸡汤吧净汉哥。“

一年以来，崔韩率ins没有更新。

说放他走之后真就没联系过，不知道崔韩率过的好不好，有没有找到合适的omega生漂亮的宝宝。几次想要装作无意的关心假模假样的按下了拨号键，又在接通前心虚的急忙挂掉。

夫胜宽的ins倒是有一直更新，好像在特意告诉谁让谁知道他过得还好一样。

想念隔着大海一点点堆积。

好想他好想他。

其实已经比匆忙逃走的时候想开了许多，崔韩率什么都没做错，只是夫胜宽自己把自己禁锢起来。

那些跑错了地址寄去了隔壁小镇的信，那天尹净汉从镇上回来，搁在他面前的那些信，兜兜转转居然还能来到他手里。 

红色的蜂蜡封口，印痕每个四封换上一次花纹，精细地印好每一封远渡重洋的思念，古老浪漫的，一点也不像他。

反倒是最后各种颜色的信笺堆在一起，变成像彩虹一样的小山，最像他。

自由的灵魂也愿意停泊。

愿意和他一起筑一个家。

日期最新的那封写着，

「若赤道的明媚阳光能治愈我的爱人，我便就在这里等着你，一年两年，五年十年，」

「崔韩率一直等夫胜宽回家。」


End file.
